


there's a world out there that we should see

by iohexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, HQSS 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iohexa/pseuds/iohexa
Summary: Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016Akaashi and Bokuto go on a trip to Taiwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mixi](http://bo-cute-o.tumblr.com)! I hope this isn't too late for Christmas. Merry Christmas! This fic was largely inspired by my own recent trip to Taiwan, so I've included many of my experiences inside as well. Its my first time writing BokuAka, and they are two characters that I adore indeed. Title from Rocketeer by Far East Movement.

Akaashi knows Bokuto better than anyone else. He's been able to read the elder's moods and actions for a long while, has catalogued all his weaknesses into a numerical list, and can manage his giant puppy of a boyfriend better than anyone else. However, when Bokuto approaches him with a travel guide in one hand and a brochure in the other, Akaashi almost doesn't know how to react. 

 

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto pipes up. "Let's go on a trip somewhere for Christmas."

 

"Taiwan? Are you sure, Bokuto-san? Neither of us speak any Chinese." Akaashi questions, a furrow forming between his eyebrows as he stares at what Bokuto has dropped in his lap.

 

"Apparently it's fine if we understand English. You're good at English, aren't you, 'kaashi?" The elder beams. "It'd be fun to celebrate Christmas overseas for once y'know. Also I've never been to Taiwan."

 

"You haven't been to most places, actually."

 

"Akaashi! Let's do it, alright? I'll even plan everything!" Bokuto collapses dramatically on Akaashi's lap, staring up with pleading eyes.

 

It takes Akaashi a grand total of 0.65 seconds to formulate the possible outcomes for each possible response. A: He rejects the suggestion, and Bokuto is crushed for a day or so. B: He says yes, Bokuto goes overboard with his plans, their trip is a disaster, and he goes into his depressed mode for approximately a week after. He goes with option C.

"No." Akaashi gets to his feet, letting Bokuto roll onto the floor.

 

"We can't go?" Bokuto pouts, spiked hair almost drooping. "But *why*, Akaashi? I promise it'll be perfect and everything and it'll be the best trip you've ever been on."

 

Akaashi looks back to smirk at Bokuto from the doorway, "No, you can't plan everything. Just some things. When should we leave?"

 

"You're the best, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto yells, grinning widely.

∞

 

Akaashi checks the time. Its 6.35a.m., exactly two hours before their flight. They've already checked in their baggage in at the counter. Bokuto's bag was way under the weight limit, while his own barely made it. It'll take them four hours to fly from Haneda Airport to Songshan Airport in Taipei, and another half an hour or so to get to their hotel after they disembark. _That should give us enough time to arrive in time for check-in after noon._ Akaashi muses. He tries to blink the fatigue from four hours of sleep away from his eyes. Bokuto evidently doesn't have the same issue, even though they were both up late packing - he's running from shop to shop, inspecting every item that piques his interest, gesturing excitedly to Akaashi, who just trails after him and has to remind him to save money to buy more things on the trip. 

 

Its almost 8 a.m. when they reach their assigned gate, and Akaashi is _thisclose_ to falling asleep as they wait for the call to board. He barely makes it to his seat once they can board, and falls asleep after securing his seatbelt and stowing his baggage. His rude awakening comes in the form of rough shaking from Bokuto.

 

"Akaashi, they're serving food! Wake up or I'll eat all of your food!" Bokuto declares mirthfully. "Okay, don't glare at me like that. It was a joke! A joke! Eat before the food gets cold."

 

 The younger's lips twitch slightly, but reserves his comments and elects to scarf down his food instead. There are still about two hours before the plane touches down, so Akaashi picks a thriller movie to watch. He notes down various ideas for filming and camera angles for the next time he helps out with one of Ennoshita's movies. 

 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi remarks, "the main character and his co-worker are named Sawamura and Sugawara."

 

"Oh? Like Karasuno's Sawamura and Sugawara. That's-" Bokuto leans over to peer at the neighbouring screen, "scary! Akaashi! Why are you watching movies like this? It isn't even horror! It's just! Terrifying!"

 

Bokuto frowns but Akaashi just shrugs and goes back to taking more notes. He ends up with five bullet points and deep concern over the plot holes by the time the plane begins to descend towards Taipei. The concern dissipates as Akaashi reviews their planned itinerary for the next three days in his head instead. Bokuto was supposed to plan some things, but ended up mostly making suggestions for places to visit, while Akaashi planned out the sequence and figured out their transportation, as well as their lodging and meals. Staying at a hotel situated near Taipei Main Station would make travelling much more convenient.

 

After collecting their luggage, the two take the train heading to their hotel. While walking through the station, Bokuto stops no less than ten times to exclaim about all the owl ornaments and decorations in the shops within the station. Akaashi relents once, agreeing to the owl wall clock. They need one to replace the faulty one in their apartment back in Tokyo. Its still early when they check-in, having planned to go to the night market in Shilin at about 4 p.m. local time, so they'd have some time before and after the sun set. Instead of a proper meal, they would just, as per Bokuto's suggestion, try all the street food.

 

They take longer than expected to reach the night market, alighting at the wrong station, and having to walk more than expected.

 

"It doesn't make sense? Why would Shilin Night Market be at Jiantan? And not be near the Shilin station? I don't understand, Akaaaaashi." Bokuto whines. "I'm soooo hungry too."

 

Akaashi purses his lips, his oversight caused this situation. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san."

 

Bokuto narrows his eyes briefly, then moves to grab Akaashi's hand. "It's fine, 'kaashi. This way I get to take a longer walk with you!"

 

By the end of the night, they've spent nearly 2000NT on food and games, but neither's appetite has been satisfied.

 

"We've tried literally _everything_ , but I'm still hungry! We've had dumplings, that funny roll, _muah chee_ , noodles, pig's blood cake, and so many other things and drank milk tea... But I'm still hungry." Bokuto wails.

 

Akaashi looks over at Bokuto from the two buns he's stuffing in his mouth and nods solemnly. "We donff haff enouff money though."

 

They end off their evening food adventure with a cheap but generous portion of braised pork rice to satiate the rest of their hunger. Back in the room, Bokuto cuddles up to Akaashi.

 

"For warmth." Bokuto mumbles sleepily.

 

"It's warmer in Taiwan than back home, Bokuto-san." Akaashi yawns, falling asleep in his lover's arms anyway.

 

∞

 

The next morning, Akaashi stirs, only to find out that they've overslept, and missed breakfast entirely. Taking a deep breath, he leans back and revises the plan for the day in a matter of moments. He then slips off to bathe and change, before waking Bokuto up. While the older man is in the bathroom, Akaashi cuts the apples given by the hotel and arranges them on a plate for them to share as a snack before they leave. It won't be enough for breakfast or brunch, but they'll be able to get lunchboxes at the station and eat them on the train.

 

While Akaashi purchases the train tickets, Bokuto goes off to buy the lunch boxes and some snacks for them. Their train ride to Ruifang takes an hour or so, and they have to take a bus up to the mountain where Jiufen is. Ennoshita mentioned the town in passing when Akaashi brought up the trip to Taiwan. Apparently the town bore resemblance to the town in _Spirited Away_ , and this factoid had drawn Bokuto's interest as well. 

 

As they walked up the slope, Akaashi consulted his list of places to eat at. "Bokuto-san, should we walk all the way up, then try the food on our way down?"

 

Bokuto nods his assent, and they hike up the slope with their fingers interlaced, soaking in the atmosphere of the town as they walk.

 

"Doesn't really feel like its almost Christmas, huh," Bokuto muses. "Feels more like uh, some Chinese festival, with all the lanterns around."

 

"I suppose so. The ambiance is nice, nevertheless," Akaashi replies.

 

He hears a sharp intake of breath from Bokuto on his right, and peers around Bokuto's larger frame. They're at the front of a tea shop displaying an impressive amount of owl ornaments fashioned from fabric. Akaashi laughs when he sees the look of absolute wonder on his lover's visage, and pulls him toward the shop.

 

"Let's eat here, shall we? We could get some of those ornaments too." Akaashi suggests.

 

Bokuto's eyes never leave the ornaments even as Akaashi half-drags him, and inaudibly replies when the latter asks him what he'd like. He doesn't hear Akaashi's amused sigh and moves to crouch in front of the display of owls.

 

"Each one of them has their own name. Would you like to choose one to bring home with you?" The shop assistant asks.

 

"I want all of them. But this one most of all." Bokuto gestures toward an ornament modelled after a rufuous-legged owl. Akaashi joins him, and picks a great horned owl, and pays for both of them. Gently placing the ornaments in Bokuto's hands, Akaashi then nudges him to return to their table and eat.

 

"They're beautiful." Bokuto mumbles. "What am I going to do?"

 

Akaashi knows he would give the world up to see this man happy, and maybe its a blessing that the small things are more than enough to make Bokuto happy.

 

They walk through the smaller side streets of Jiufen and find the bus back to the train station. The sun will be setting soon, and it'll be the perfect time for them to light sky lanterns - another of Bokuto's suggestions. However, once they reach the station, they find out that the train to Shifen would be delayed. Akaashi sees the beginnings of a pout around the edges of Bokuto's mouth. He leans his head on the taller's shoulder, and whsipers, "It's fine, isn't it? We can watch the sunset from here too."

 

Bokuto perks up at both the initiation of contact, and Akaashi's words. The platform begins to crowd as the departure time draws closer, but the two of them stay at the fringes of the crowd, in their own world. They have to wait for another train, but time passes quickly for them.

 

Once they finally reach the old town, the sky is dark, and the town along the railroad is lit both by street lamps and red lanterns. The buzz of people filters into their ears. Bokuto attempts to balance on the railway tracks, but topples. Akaashi hides his amusement when Bokuto's dismay becomes palpable, and quips, "You never had a good sense of balance, Bokuto-san."

 

Bokuto lets out disgruntled noises, but is swiftly distracted by the display of people writing their wishes on sky lanterns. 

 

"Akaaaaashi! Let's do one too!"

 

"That's what we're here for, Bokuto-san."

 

They pick a multi-coloured lantern and start writing on opposite sides of the lantern. Bokuto tries to peek at what Akaashi is writing once in a while, but the younger flicks ink at him. When they're both done with their respective two sides of the lantern, they walk to the tracks to let the lantern fly. The fuel is lit, and the two of them simultaneously let the lantern loose, to fly away into the mountains.

 

"Hey, Akaashi? What was your wish?" Bokuto asks.

 

"Hmmmmmmm." Akaashi hums, smirking. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

 

"I wished, uh, I wished that uh-" Bokuto stammers. "You go first!"

 

Akaashi takes out the owl ornament Bokuto picked earlier from his pocket, and slides the keyring onto Bokuto's ring finger. "I wished that you'd stay with me, forever."

 

The older man blinks for a moment, and the clock strikes midnight. He takes the other ornament from Akaashi, doing the same.

 

"Merry Christmas, Akaashi. Thank you for planning this trip." Bokuto beams. "I love you so much. Honestly, I wouldn't be here without you, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I wished that you'd stay by my side forever, too. Someday, one day, will you marry me?"

 

"Of course, Bokuto-san. Merry Christmas." Akaashi pecks Bokuto on the lips, and leans into his embrace, watching the lights from the lanterns glimmering in the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> The "funny roll" is popiah. All the street food should be easily explained with a quick Google search! The street food there was goooooood. Please do visit Taiwan if you get the chance to! ^^


End file.
